Cuentos, té, cervezas y centellas
by IslaDelCanon
Summary: "La vida es y siempre será una ecuación incapaz de resolverse, pero tiene ciertos factores que conocemos", o al menos eso decía Tesla. Rufus solo dirá que le es propio recordar. [Premio para Cattiva Ragazza. Ganadora de la Maratón de Bromance del foro Cannon Island].


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este escrito es dedicado a Cattiva Ragazza, nuestra ganadora de cofnuestranorecientecof Maratón de Bromance.

 **Advertencias:** Apesta, no diré más.

 **Notas de Autora:** Y pues ¿mejor tarde que nunca? Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar, y cuatro meses y hasta un cambio de año después ¡aquí estamos!

Y no, no es cierto. Está del asco pero mi Rosa oscura valía el intento.

* * *

 **Cuentos, té, cervezas y centellas.**

Orfus —o intento de tal—.

Para Cattiva Ragazza.

.

.

—"Al tiempo mismo de esconder a mi desgraciada víctima, había emparedado al monstruo."

La habitación se mantuvo silenciosa un instante, acorde al lúgubre relato que apenas había terminado de ser narrado. El joven de largas hebras doradas había descruzado sus piernas ya y se disponía a cerrar con delicadeza el ejemplar de impecable aspecto entre sus manos, pues aunque una buena lectura siempre fuera de su agrado, contar con audiencia y sobre todo a las tres de la mañana, definitivamente no.

—El gato negro —rompió el silencio la Señorita, quien había sido una de las únicas en mantenerse imperturbable durante la corta lectura—, por primera vez debo aceptar que la elección de Sting fue bastante acertada.

—¡Eso no fue lo que escogí! —el chillido tembloroso de la voz del maestro se escuchó aún más agudo que de costumbre, aunque afortunadamente aplastado contra la almohada que fuertemente acunaba entre sus brazos y rostro.

Una risilla burlona pudo escucharse y el lector designado de la velada no necesitó apartar su vista de la patética imagen del maestro frente a él, para diferenciar el grave tono de voz de Orga al burlarse de la acotación de Sting.

—Recuerdo a la perfección haberte recitado una amplia lista de opciones antes de empezar —respondió el mago del Memory make y colocando el ejemplar frente a su rostro, continuó—, tú escogiste este.

El maestro apretó sus dientes. No podía negarlo, sí lo había escogido, pero jamás en su sano juicio hubiera pensado que resultaría un relato tan perturbador. ¡Por Dios, sí hasta lo había escogido en honor a los exceeds!

¿Cómo podía una lectura que hablaba del generoso amor hacia los animales, terminar en un intento de asesinato? O bien, ¡en un asesinato! Había llamado pesadilla encarnada a la imagen de un inofensivo gato… ¡¿quién podía escribir algo así?!

Peor aún, ¡¿qué desquiciado sin corazón disfrutaba eso?!

—¡No era lo que tenía en mente! —se defendió— ¡Debiste aclarar su contenido no apto para…—hizo una pausa observando a los pequeños excedes fuertemente enlazados por sus patitas— ellos.

Las escenas de maltrato habían sido lo bastante perturbadoras, pero había creído inocentemente en la redención de aquel hipócrita maltratador a mitad de la lectura. Supuso que eso conllevaría a un final feliz, no al intento de exterminio de un segundo minino.

¡Jamás sacaría esa escena de su cabeza! ¡Jamás!

El rubio de largo cabello arqueó una ceja. _¿Ellos?_ Sting era el que lucía peor. Claro, si hacía el esfuerzo de ignorar como Yukino había migrado paulatinamente de su asiento al otro lado de la habitación, hasta sentarse prácticamente sobre la Señorita con un semblante de terror en sus facciones.

—Yo te lo advertí —el Dragón de las sombras habló, tomando a Frosch entre sus brazos Estuvo dispuesto a abandonar la habitación pero se vio jalado por Sting de vuelta a la cama. Escena que nadie extrañó, cabe destacar.

—¡Dijiste que no me gustaría, eso no fue lo suficientemente específico!

—S-Sting-sama debió escuchar a Rogue-sama —habló la maga estelar y para entonces, la situación comenzaba a volverse patética. No era tan grave, al menos eso pensaba el God Slayer, quien no estaba seguro respecto a qué hacía en ese lugar en primer lugar.

Todos sabían que Sting podía ser un niño o más específicamente, que lo era, pero ¿tener que leerle un libro para dormir? Eso ya era el colmo.

—Más bien, debió considerar pedirle a Rogue que lo entretuviera —el rubio rodó sus ojos.

—¡Los libros que lee Rogue son aburridos! —y lo eran. Aburridos y poco diversos para él. Había esperado que entre la más vasta colección de Rufus, hubiera algo que distara a lo aterrador y siniestro.

Debió sospechar cuando Rogue dijo conocer la obra.

—Pues para la próxima podrías aprender a leer y así leerte tus propios libros —sugirió el mago de cabellos verdes, visiblemente aburrido con el creciente berrinche.

—¡Sí se leer!

—No entrelineas —señaló la tigresa de ojos afilados, en relación al mensaje implícito de Rufus en su observación inicial. Porque sí, él no había referido a una sana lectura.

Sting continuaba chillando, pero su orgullo caído cavaba su tumba a cada desafortunada palabra que abandonaba sus labios. De todas formas, aunque muchos aún lo discutieran, Orga en ningún momento había tenido real interés en lo que había referido al maestro del gremio durante su estancia en esa habitación.

Esa noche habían anunciado una gran tormenta y aunque las descargas eléctricas le habían parecido fascinantes, su sentir no pareció haber sido compartido.

" _Por favor, Rufus-sama."_ Esas habían sido las palabras que habían iniciado su aburrida noche encerrados en la habitación del maestro. ¿Quién podía decirle que no a Yukino? Pues, Rufus sí… pero no a la Señorita.

" _Sólo léele un libro hasta que deje de temblar como niña pequeña. Seguramente se dormirá antes de que lo finalices."_

El de cabellos verdes fue testigo del sonoro suspiro de su compañero, pero también de como asentía y terminaban por reunirse en la habitación del maestro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, _¿por qué se había dejado arrastrar él también?_ Además, ¿no debería alguien con la magia de Sting sentirse cómodo con lo perfectos relámpagos fuera de la ventana. Pues, por lo visto no.

—Es solo un cuento, no es real —comentó Minerva, pero sus palabras solo parecieran haberse dirigido a la temblorosa maga estelar, quién asintió con debilidad y musitó un _"pero fue cruel"_ en respuesta.

El fuerte sonido de un trueno pudo escucharse, con tal potencia que hasta los cristales parecieron vibrar y tomar por sorpresa hasta a la misma Minerva. Dando un rápido vistazo al reloj en la pared, Rufus recordó que ya nada tenía que hacer allí.

—En fin —se colocó en pie—, he cumplido. Ya duérmete, Sting.

—¡¿Dormir?! —chilló— ¡Al diablo que dormiré con eso!

—Es un cuento. Sí no te fue suficiente, prueba con un vaso de leche tibia o pídele a Orga que te cante.

Las cejas del susodicho se levantaron con curiosidad. Definitivamente no cantaría una canción para niños.

O para Sting, que era básicamente lo mismo.

—¡Ni creas que te irás! —la almohada que fielmente había acompañado al rubio durante la lectura fue vista volar por los aires, pero no llegó a impactar al mago del Memory make, quién la esquivó justo a tiempo, provocando el rechinar de los dientes del maestro.

—Rogue —llamó la Señorita—, controla a tu novia.

Él moreno enrojeció violentamente, poniéndose en pie casi con indignación pero guardándose su opinión, puesto a que el rubio se encargó de exclamar un sonoro _"¡que no somos pareja!",_ antes.

—Esto es ridículo — acotó el God Slayer, quien luego de tantas horas perdidas encerrado en una habitación con cinco personas y dos exceeds, tan solo deseaba irse a dormir—, solo es un libro y afuera tan solo una pequeña tormenta —que había alanzado proporciones nunca antes vistas en la ciudad, pero esos eran detalles ajenos a su incumbencia—, deja de ser bebé y duérmete.

—Odio decirlo, pero tiene un punto —estuvo de acuerdo Minerva—, si tanto temes, que Rogue pase la noche aquí.

—¡Qué no somos pareja! —la defensa en unísono fue olímpicamente ignorada, a medida que uno a uno comenzaban a colocarse en pie decididos a marcharse.

—Rogue, sólo entretenlo —había _¿ordenado la Señorita?_ Por si acaso, nadie se atrevió a refutar—. Yukino, vamos a dormir y lo mismo deberían hacer los demás.

Sin más, todos iniciaron su retirada pero antes de salir por la puerta y al escuchar un casi inaudible _"Fro tiene miedo",_ algo detuvo al mago de larga cabellera. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un altruista? Suspiró. Yukino era mala influencia.

—Solo porque tengo el libro aquí —se adelantó, mostrando un ejemplar del Maravilloso Mago de Oz— y sería una falta de respeto ignorarlo así.

.

.

Bajo otras circunstancias, lo habría considerado un insulto.

Sting lucía sereno, tan calmado como un niño pequeño que armoniosamente se deja caer en los brazos de Morfeo y abraza con dulzura su oso de felpa… o bien, a su gato. Su respiración era tranquila y si se ignoraban el exagerado hilo de saliva que colgaba desde su boca abierta y los sonidos que mucho asemejaban a una morsa en celo con sus ronquidos, hasta podría sentirse orgulloso de haber logrado provocar tal estado de tranquilidad. De hecho, la mirada de Rogue gritaba _"gracias",_ indicando que al fin podría largarse a descansar o bien, quedarse allí a hacerlo. Tampoco le importaba.

Sin embargo, el reloj marcaba ahora tres cuartos de hora pasadas las cinco y el sonido de la manecilla que lograba colarse incluso entre los fuertes ronquidos del mago, amenazaban acabar con su cordura.

Era inadmisible, pero Sting realmente había logrado sacarlo de quicio.

" _¿Dónde se encuentra Kansas?" "Esa chica no merece créditos. No ha hecho nada." "Seguro deberían dolerle los pies." "¿Eres un hombre de lata y quieres amor? Aburriiiiiiido."_

Aquellas constantes interrupciones le habían costado más tiempo del que hubiera deseado y el que se hubiera dormido antes de siquiera conocer el final de la historia, había provocado incluso un descomunal temblor en su ceja izquierda.

Debería haberse ido a dormir en cuanto pudo o usado algunos de sus libros para noquear más rápidamente a Sting. Definitivamente, un golpe hubiera sido igual de efectivo.

Pero se contuvo.

—Solo es la falta de sueño —se dijo en voz medianamente alta, suficiente para que Rogue escuchara.

—Ve e intenta dormir —le indicó y dando una rápida ojeada al maestro, prosiguió—. Te aseguro que aún si el gremio se desmorona, el continuará durmiendo.

El moreno, tenía un punto y él, conocimientos suficientes referentes a justicia penal como para anticipar que el asesinato de su maestro, podría traerle consecuencias.

Sin más preámbulos se colocó en pie y tras asentir a modo de despedida, se escurrió por la puerta con forzada gracia, puesto que por dentro deseaba correr muy lejos y no regresar. No olvidaría ese momento, Sting le debería mucho.

Mucho.

Y él se aseguraría de cobrárselo.

Una vez fuera de la habitación suspiro, y aferró el agarre a sus preciados libros antes de iniciar su andar hasta la cocina del gremio —pues luego de tantas horas, necesitaba beber algo—. Sin embargo, no había alcanzado a dar vuelta al pasillo de la gran cocina, cuando se encontró con la figura de God Slayer, con su espalda recostada en la pared junto a un gran ventanal.

El mayor tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que estaba despierto pues abrió uno de ellos al escuchar que se acercaba.

—Pensé que estarías durmiendo ahora —confesó el recién llegado, caminando hasta la alacena en busca de algunas hierbas para prepararse un té.

—No tenía sueño.

 _Mentira._ No necesitaba volver a mirarlo para corroborar las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Orga no era precisamente un misterio, comer, beber, cantar y dormir, eran básicamente sus grandes intereses. Y cada uno tenía su espacio diario, sin importar que una tormenta se estuviera desatando en las afueras. Sabía que admirar el espectáculo de relámpagos y truenos le era atractivo, pero tampoco lo suficiente como no aburrirlo al cabo de un par de horas.

No refutó, se encontraba mentalmente exhausto como para siquiera considerarlo. Halló las hierbas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al corroborar que el agua para preparar su bebida ya estaba hirviendo.

—Supuse que bajarías —el rubio alzó una ceja ante el comentario— ¿Qué? —se apresuró el mayor— Confórmate con el agua. No esperabas que también preparara lo de tus hojas y el montón de pasto.

Rufus no habló, claramente Orga no había entendido su reacción, pero se hallaba demasiado cansado como para discutir. Agradeció con un asentimiento y llenó la tetera antes de dejarla reposar, pero aunque se considerara a sí mismo un diletante del silencio, le era imposible ignorar al grandulón de brazos cruzados y pierna flexionada contra la pared. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

—¿Se te ofrece un poco? —ofreció, pero como bien suponía el chico negó.

—Sabes que no bebo esas cosas —y lo sabía, pero incluso diluido en su caballerosidad característica, se hallaba la necesidad de confirmación: _¿debía preocuparse por su extraña actitud?_ Comenzaba a considerarlo una posibilidad.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que hay cerveza en el refrigerador.

—Estoy bien así.

Y sí, definitivamente algo le pasaba. Y debía ser grave si lo llevaba a renunciar a dos de sus grandes tópicos.

Bebió un largo sorbo y luego de soltar su taza con lentitud, se aseguró de hacer notar su mirada sobre la figura junto al ventanal.

—¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

El rubio arqueó sus cejas y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero extrañamente Orga se adelantó.

—¿Cuándo te volviste la niñera de Sting? —su intención había sido burlarse, pero la cólera contenida hacía su escape en su tono de voz.

De ser posible, sus cejas se arquearon aún más. ¿Le estaba pidiendo explicaciones? No pudo evitar dejar escapar una mueca divertida.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido? —cuestionó el mayor al notarlo, pero Rufus solo llevó la taza de vuelta a su boca, disfrutando el espectáculo— ¿Tengo cara de payaso?

—¿Debo responder?

Su ego se sintió tan golpeado como la hombría de Sting, luego de las bromas matutinas que le dedicaban.

—Qué chistoso —su sarcasmo entre dientes fue música para los oídos del rubio.

Orga giró sus ojos y con pasos firmes se dirigió a la nevera, abriéndola con más fuerza de la necesaria y cerrándola del mismo modo. El electrodoméstico tembló ante el impacto y Rufus creyó conveniente guardar silencio ante ello, limitándose a observar como el mayor arrastraba una desafortunada silla y se dejaba caer sobre ella, antes de colocar sus pies cruzados sobre la mesa. Sus actitudes le parecían extrañas, pero consecuentemente intrigantes.

—¿Sabes que las mesas no están diseñadas para brindarles ese uso, verdad? —cuestionó, pero fue momentáneamente ignorado. La cerveza que había logrado bajar en un solo y sorprendente sorbo, mantenía ocupado a su compañero.

 _Tampoco las noches de tormenta para desperdiciarse con el matrimonio y sus gatos_ , fue lo que pensó Orga en ese momento, pero claro estaba que ni mismo un casillero de cervezas serían suficientes para permitir que esos pensamientos salieran a la luz.

Casi como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, el God Slayer comenzó a mecerse sobre la silla inclinada, causando el molesto y peligroso rechinar de sus patas sobre la losa del suelo. Sabía que ese sonido irritaba a Rufus y eso le provocaba una exagerada sensación de satisfacción en ese momento, como si de un castigo merecido se tratara.

El rubio cerró sus ojos e intentó hacer caso omiso a como el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba ante el molesto sonido. Bajo otras circunstancias, habría optado por ignorarlo hasta que el gran bebé de dos metros acabara con su evidente berrinche pero la verdad, es que no podía.

Su siempre imperturbable ser se encontraba visiblemente agotado y si sus memorias no le fallaban, podría identificar en sí mismo un inicio de neurosis.

Una, dos veces más. La debilitada madera de la silla en agonía continuó a rechinar, pero antes de que pudiera alargar la tortura a la desafortunada pieza de estilo victoriano —escogida por la misma Señorita— y verla partirse en más pedazos de los que ellos mismos sumarían al verse descuartizados por la enojada tigresa, la larga bota de cuero oscuro del mago del Memory make colisionó fuertemente contra las piernas cruzadas de su compañero, obligándolo a detenerse.

Por supuesto el peso de una de las piernas de Rufus nada significó para los ciento y tantos kilos del God Slayer, pero la acción tan poco característica del mago causó que se detuviera y parpadeara sorprendido antes de que la retirara.

El rubio aclaró su garganta y clavó su mirada en el gris de los orbes de su compañero.

—¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? —volvió a preguntar. Odiada repetir sus palabras, pero comenzaba a ambientarse a ello tras la convivencia con tales ineptos—. ¿Por qué estás molesto? — _y actuando como una niña mal criada_ , aunque ese último pensamiento lo omitió.

—Ya te he dicho que no tengo sueño —gruñó el mayor, pero su actitud esquiva solo lograba despertar aún más el interés del rubio, además de un creciente y poco explorado instinto homicida.

—Recuerdo haberte escuchado roncar dos veces durante mi relato. Y —continuó al observar que Orga intentaba refutar— no intentes negarlo. Yo lo recuerdo todo —sonrió con autosuficiencia—. Te dormiste dos veces, roncaste en ambas ocasiones hasta que despertaste exaltado, limpiaste tu saliva y maldijiste. Oh, y bostezaste otras treinta y cinco veces. Treinta y seis si cuento el que escuché cuando abandonaste la habitación.

La satisfacción invadió con soberbia las facciones del menor de los magos, quien debió morderse para evitar ampliar su sonrisa ante la escena; Orga lo observaba con sus ojos muy abiertos, sin siquiera pestañear y con su mandíbula peligrando una afección temporomandibular. Era una faceta nueva, pero que no gozó de duración.

Una sonrisa socarrona comenzó a formarse en los labios del mayor y enderezó su postura, inclinándose sobre la mesa al apoyar sus fuertes brazos sobre ella.

—Entonces ¿me estabas observando?

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que logró articular. Claro tenía respuestas perfectas para esa cuestión ¡su magia! Nada pasaba jamás inadvertido por él y eso era algo de lo que se jactaba sin ninguna contención, pero la ceja alzada del mayor y la sonrisa casi galante que le estaba dedicando mientras hacía completa invasión de su espacio personal, le estaban imposibilitando pensar y actuar en sincronía.

Su nerviosismo enorgulleció al grandulón. Claro que al tratarse de un mago con su talento muchos habían temblado ante su simple presencia antes, pero desequilibrar al siempre estructurado Rufus, tenía su mérito. Se dejó caer nuevamente hacia atrás y tanteó en busca de su cerveza, gruñendo al notar que lo vacía de su botella, pero dando tiempo al rubio de reaccionar.

El mago de largas hebras aclaró su garganta.

—Yo siempre estoy al pendiente de todo. Lo recuerdo todo —bebió el final de su té y se hizo obvio su creciente deseo de desaparecer—, sobretodo a quienes ignoran la belleza de la literatura. Debo recordar en quien no desperdiciarla.

Orga carcajeó.

—Pues entonces debiste recordar tener pelotas y negarte a desperdiciar casi cinco horas de ella con Sting —cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—, creí que habías dicho que era tu momento de…

—Meditación.

—Eso —siguió hablando casi ajeno a sus palabras—, ni siquiera lees en voz alta cuando estás en la habitación y ahora cuentas cuentos para dormir —se burló al final.

Debía aceptarlo, estaba acostumbrado a la vulgaridad del vocabulario manejado por el grandulón de mal temperamento. No le sorprendía, ni tampoco ofendía, así como tampoco lo hacían sus burlas. Pero su insistencia con la temática, el modo en que había recordado —con precariedad, pero recordado en fin— el fragmento de una conversación antigua y su inusual berrinche lo tenían confundido.

—Al menos sabemos que sabes contar — _y portarte como una esposa histérica._ Su respuesta había costado a salir más de lo que el siempre confiado Rufus hubiera querido, pero la deducción a la que había llegado valía más que la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto con la guardia baja— y quién es el que ha estado al pendiente de quien.

Orga no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa y suma atención, mientras el de larga cabellera se colocaba en pie satisfecho consigo mismo y caminaba hasta la nevera.

El mayor de los magos no era una persona demasiado compleja en lo que a los demás concería, quizá tampoco lo suficientemente interesante de analizar. Pero Rufus mucho difería en ello.

Conocía cada una de sus actitudes y no precisamente por influencia de su magia; si lo recordaba todo de él, era porque así lo quería y si una memoria en particular referente a su compañero le era de sumo interés, era su capacidad para serle impredecible contra todo pronóstico. Si debiera definirlo dentro de su elemento, diría que Orga era una clase extraña de rayo globular y no precisamente por razones de proporción. Una clase poco vista, conocida por unos afortunados pocos; persistente e intensa, cuyo punto de atracción se había hecho gratificantemente evidente esa noche de temporal.

Un sonido familiar llegó a oídos del mago mayor y antes de poder cuestionar al respecto, una apetecible botella de cerveza yacía frente a sus ojos, cortesía de su compañero.

—Gracias —Rufus podía ser un caballero, pero escucharlo agradecer era algo poco común.

El rubio se encargó de la porcelana a la que había dado uso, dando tiempo suficiente a un estupefacto Orga de cuestionar su estado de consciencia. ¿No se había dormido? Porque nunca en su corta y maldita vida se había sentido tan fuera de sí. Cantar lo conducía a otra dimensión… o esa decía él; pelear ¡ay pelear! Podía perder la cabeza en una buena contienda, pero ese día —esa noche más precisamente— había sido una experiencia casi extra corpórea.

En su inicio, había estado deseando arrancar su cabello o pulverizar algo con unos hermosos mil millones de vatios y la verdad, no sabía la razón. Ahora, sentía ser él quien era atravesado por una gran descarga y se negaba a pensar que esa sensación fuera consecuente a la simple actitud de su compañero. ¡Cómo si la gratitud le fuera tan relevante! Pero lo era.

Lo era porque venía de él y no necesitaba ser un erudito como Rufus —o comprender en realidad el significado de esa palabra— para entender que todas sus acciones del día, habían girado en torno al otro mago.

Y sí, el rubio lo había descubierto antes que él mismo.

—Creo que ya hasta perdí el sueño —bufó para sí, pero obviamente fue escuchado.

—Bien. Porque me ha sobrado un libro.

El mago hizo muestra de la obra en sus manos y lentamente se alejó sin siquiera mirar atrás, aunque muy consciente de la sonrisa en las facciones de aquel que no dudó en seguirlo.

.

 _"La vida es y siempre será u_ _na ecuación incapaz de resolverse,_

 _pero tiene ciertos factores que conocemos."_

—Nikola Tesla.

.

.

—3.668—

—Gracias por leer—

Light.

* * *

 **N/A2:** Bueno, he llegado a primera base con el Orfus. Jamás pensé que diría eso xD

Espero no fuera tan malo o por lo contrario, me disculpo xD Gracias por la espera.


End file.
